Little Effort
by eyeSharingan
Summary: Modesty is the key to Sokka and Suki's loving, lusting relationship. Modesty...well...it's a relative term. PWP; Time Skip; Fluff; One Shot. Re-uploaded to reinstate beta profile. Old, old, OLD work from those dreaded teenage years.


**Little Effort**

\- eyeSharingan

 **Summary:**

Modesty is the key to Sokka and Suki's loving, lusting relationship. Modesty...well...it's a relative term. PWP; Time Skip; Fluff; One Shot.

 **Notes:**

Pulled from my FF.N account; written early 2011

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar; the Last Airbender. Wouldn't mind buying Sokka. ^_^

A/N: After Book Three. No real spoilers here. Unless you count the pairing as a spoiler. Sokka and Suki are both around 21. LEMON! Enjoy! ^_^

(See the end of the work for more notes.)

* * *

Morning chill spread through the small house, seeping down the hall into a very small, cosy bedroom.

Faint light broke through the crack in the curtains, falling across the large bed situated in the middle of the room. Broken snoring filled the room, as a pony-tailed water tribe warrior started to stir.

Reluctantly opening his eyes, Sokka yawned, while attempting to stretch from his cat like slumber, only to find warmth resting on his torso.

Love exuded from his eyes, as he sheepishly gazed upon at the sleeping form of his lover.

Dead to the world Suki slept. Slender, milky arms circled the warrior's broad, tanned chest. Cropped brown strands of hair fell elegantly across her neck, while her slightly red lips parted into a childlike pout.

Sokka just wanted to nibble on that pout. Actually, he'd just like to nibble on her. Everywhere on her.

It was hard to believe that this small figured woman could inflict such brutal damage in battle. Hard to believe that those creamy hands, which so gracefully, loving stroked Sokka in the most tantalizing manner possible, could as easily choke life from him.

How invigorating.

Since the war ended and a semblance of peace was brought to the four nations, life had been fantastic.

Who was he kidding?

Life had been hell.

It had taken years for life to get to the way it was now, years to rebuild the nations, to create a basis of trust, and ignite hope back into people's hearts. Most importantly, it had taken years for him to really be with Suki.

Once the battle was won and victory was cherished, Team Boomerang separated, moving onto their own constructions to where their expertise was most needed. Zuku on the throne, Aang gliding throughout all nations surveying damage, Toph rebuilding Omashu, Katara gathering fellow water benders to help treat the gravely injured, while Sokka and Suki returned to their homes in hopes to reconstruct what was once there.

Their personal futures were all pushed aside and Sokka found a hole deep within him as he helplessly pined for Suki. Though he'd never admit it too anyone but his lover, he had wept for her. Wept deeply just to be with her.

Gloriously, that day arrived little over five years ago, ending in a night of awkward first passion full of vague prodding and poking on both parts.

And here they were. Quietly tucked into their bed, in their home at the South Pole, surrounded by people who loved and adored them. The warrior cherished each day he had with his Suki.

Stretching his hand from its resting place, Sokka gently brushed his palm across creamy cheeks a serene smile floating across her face as he lightly eased out of her slumber.

"Suh-suh-suhkka?"

"Mmmmm?"

"Oh, oooooh. You startled me." Cutely, Suki snuggled deeper into Sokka's chest, the sheet covering her bare chest slipping with the movement. Noticing this, Sokka repositioned his hand to the small of her back, lightly massaging 'the spot'.

"Who else would be stroking you like I do? No one. Because no one can stroke you, like I do." Smirking, he leaned down to nibble on Suki's ear.

Purring at the mixed sensation of Sokka lapping at her ear, and his strong fingers at her back, Suki managed to turn her head to look at him.

"Modest, aren't we?"

"Squish, Squash, Sling that Slang, baby." Flirtatiously, the boomerang warrior ran his tongue against Suki's jaw line, elicting a small shiver from her. "Modest, and damn proud of it."

Feeling Sokka's rising arousal push at her hip, Suki gracefully rolled to straddle him lazily, flopping her ample chest at his face, while his tongue laid hanging at the side.

"You act as if you're the only one who has something to be modest about, boomerang boy." Suki purred, smirking at the puppy-like expression on her lovers face. She could see his eyes shift ever so slightly with every breath she took, every bounce she produced, and every 'accidental' brush she made.

Slyly, Suki pushed her torso closer to Sokka's chiseled chest. The connection felt like a magnet, their rising heat feeding off each other's sexual hunger. Taking a deep breath, the warrior calmed her body, forcing herself not to explode in passion.

Apparently, this was not on Sokka's mind, as he garishly attempted to paw at her breasts. Swiftly and instinctively, she playfully stopped his advances, pining his hands above his head.

"Uh! Bu-bu-! Bu-! But! Boobies!" Sokka childishly protested.

"Abuh, abuh, abuh, a but nothing. Modesty says."

Leaning in, Suki brushed her nose against Sokka's face, showering him with silky Eskimo kisses. The connection sent sparks shivering down her spine. It never ceased to amaze her how strong Sokka made her feel, how fiery their love and lust for each other was. The slightest touch, even just breath against neck, made a volcanic eruption of unexplainable joy fill her from the centre out, warming all corners of her being.

"It's like being filled with honey…" Sokka whispered. "Our connection. It's like warm, trickling honey."

Bewildered and touched at his response, Suki lunged into a passionate kiss.

Sokka moaned into the warmth of his woman's mouth, his tongue writhing, twisting, fighting for dominance, entwining and stroking to pure ecstasy. He could feel Suki's grip on his wrists loosen, as he sensed her body releasing itself to his.

Putty in the hands of the maestro.

Subtly, Sokka removed himself from her grasp, trailing his fingertips up her arms, tickling the small hairs to stand on end, until he reached the smooth cut of her shoulders. Fiercely he wrapped her up in his arms, forcefully rolling Suki onto her back, gently falling on her torso and between her butter flied legs.

Breaking for air, the couple touched foreheads, before simultaneously nibbling on the crook of their lovers' neck, earning strained moans from both.

With one particularly sweet bite from Sokka, Suki was forced to gasp for breath, letting out an enticing moan at the feel. Using this as an invitation, Sokka moved from her neck, to her throat, her throat to her collarbone, her collarbone to the top of her chest.

Suki felt her breath hitch in anticipation, as she could feel Sokka's chin resting on her bosom, as he lapped at her sternum. She couldn't wait for what he was guaranteed to do next. But, she had too. She would not give in this time.

Patiently, Sokka continued his work, content and comfortable in his position. Well, aside from the raging hard on he had basically begging to worship Kyoshi and her warrior. He knew it was only a matter of time until the fan master caved.

' _Must. Not. Cave. Must. Not. Cave'_ Suki repeated her mantra, as her torture seemed to go on for eons. _'Must. Not. Cave.'_

Adding fuel to the fire, Sokka began to evenly stroke her curvaceous, milky sides, in long paintbrush strokes.

"Oh fuck…"

Blue eyes flicked up to lust covered brown orbs, pure evil behind them as Sokka shifted and quickened his movements, moving back to nuzzling his beauty's neck.

' _Must. Not. Cave.'_

 _' ..Cave.'_

' _Mustnotcave.'_

' _Mustnotcavemustcavemustcave.'_

"Cave! Cave! Cave!"

With Suki's screams, something inside Sokka seemed to snap. In one swift move he captured one silky breast in his mouth and threw Suki's legs just under his shoulders, ploughing deep and hard within her.

Shriek upon shriek cascaded from Suki's mouth, as she felt Sokka thrust deep within her.

In. Out. In. Out. Thrusting from end to tip.

The mattress shifted heavily in the frame, while the structure of the bed creaked under the forceful movements, as the headboard bashed heavily against the wall.

Passion escalated with each shift, in leaps and bounds, mirroring the terrace dynamics of their voices.

Losing himself in pleasure, Sokka let the teeth marked breast fall from his mouth, moving his shoulders behind the woman's knees. The new position gave added leverage, sending powerful sparks through each of their spines.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Suki rhythmically panted, each word stepping up in pitch.

She did not think she could take it anymore. The feel of his warm member sleekly sliding against her walls, hitting the tip of her inner wall, made her feel like she was torn in two, almost painfully, from joy. Soft red haze filled her mind, and all she could think was about was her inevitable release, her inner monologue screaming to let her come.

With gasps complimenting the rhythmic pants of Suki, Sokka found himself hit with the overwhelming feeling of bliss. Unable to hold back anymore, he grunted lowly, as he felt a lava of heat exit his body, leaving a warm tingle creep from the point of explosion outward.

No sooner had Suki felt the warm heat hit inside her, had she felt her toes and nose tingle, as she shuddered with relief, her head dizzy from lack of oxygen as she bellowed her release for the whole village to hear.

Lying in the sweat soaked sheets, the couple fought to regain their breath.

Moments later, Sokka pulled himself carefully out of Suki, rolling onto his back, while pulling her onto his chest.

"Ladies shouldn't scream. Modesty says…" Sokka wheezed, smirking at the red flushed face resting against his chest.

Brown eyes rolled to his. Smiling, Suki breathlessly whispered something.

"Squish, Squash, Sling that Slang, baaaaaby."

* * *

 **Notes:**

Hope you enjoy!

Cheers!

\- eye


End file.
